Dejar
by FATUA
Summary: Una declaración honesta, bastó para que su debilidad ganara. Spoilers final


Disclaimer: Personajes originales pertenecen a Tite Kubo y lo demás a mi y al fandom, que esperamos 10 años.. para eso.

 **Dejar que se destruya**

Una declaración honesta, bastó para que su debilidad ganará.

Para enterrar todos sus sentimientos y sencillamente dejar que se destruyeran. Olvidar todos sus años juntos, su amor y la posibilidad una vida a su lado. Todo cambio, cuando su mejor amigo le dijo " No dejaré que nadie me vuelva a separar de ella".

El aire frió cortaba sus mejillas mientras caminaban a la clínica Kurosaki, había sido el último día de escuela comenzaban las vacaciones de inverno y todo parecía tan normal, comparado con el año anterior cuando se encontraban lidiando a muerte con el mayor enemigo conocido, hoy a un año de que todo había terminado ,la vida parecía un poco más trivial.

Todo a su alrededor se reconstruía igual que ellos.

Ella paro por un momento, se recargó en el barandal del puente por el que pasaban y froto sus manos para conservar un poco de calor en ese cuerpo falso.

\- Te acuerdas, fue hace 2 años -

-Si, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver- volteo hacia ella y le sonrió mientras pasaba el mechón de su frente detrás del oído.

-No fue así, no me sacaste de tu vida, idiota. Aquí estoy-

Ambos se quedaron mirando como aquel día cuando ella desapareció ante sus ojos y pensaron que nunca más podrían volverse a ver,

Ella quería decírselo, decirle que lo amaba, que le quería como el mundo y que fuera con ella, que había un lugar en la SS para él. Pero se sentía demasiado egoísta, él era demasiado joven, tenía que vivir tanto... no podía irse sin disfrutar su vida.

Por su parte él trataba de memorizaba cada detalle de ella, sus ojos, sus labios temblando, sus manos, sus diminutos y graciosos pies, quería recordarla era la última vez que la vería en mucho tiempo y de esa manera. Una parte suya se rebelaba a ese destino no quería hacerlo, solo quería besarle al menos por una vez en su vida, tomar con sus manos su pequeña cara y decirle; quédate conmigo, vivamos... tengamos una vida. Gritaba en su cabeza, aun cuando sus labios permanecían en una sonrisa fingida. Pero la conocía, sabía que no lo haría, que nunca antepondría sus deseos al bien común o de las personas a las que amaba. Y él tenía esa obligación de hacerse a un lado, había hecho una silenciosa promesa, no se interpondría y nada los separaría.

El contacto visual duro lo suficiente para que ambos supieran que era una despedida. Ella volteo para que no la viera llorar, él agacho la mirada mientras tomaba su mano con fuerza.

-No voy a ir a la universidad, me voy que quedar en Karakura, Ishin tiene poco dinero y prefiero que lo gaste con Yuzu o Karin, ellas harán un mejor papel en la escuela. Voy a conseguir un trabajo estable y ayudar en la clínica por las tardes-

Ella trató de soltar su mano pero no pudo, necesita verlo de frente a frente para poder enfrentar lo que decía con tanta seriedad, no podía creer que esa sería la vida de Ichigo Kurosaki el mejor Shinigami que había existido.

\- ¿Y eso es lo que quieres para ti?-

-Quiero que todos sean felices -

-Ichigo, ¿y tus sueños?- su mirada se transformo en dolor- ¿No querías estudiar Medicina como Ishin y fastidiar la carrera de Ishida?-

-Mi sueño es proteger a los que amo y si me voy. No podré hacerlo- Le contesto de manera seca y directa

-Pero puedes hacerlo desde-

-¿El otro lado? ¿Otra ciudad?Pero...-

-¿Pero qué?- ella lo interrumpio

El desvió la mirada y ella lo supo

-Es Inoue- Susurro en sus finos labios

No dijo una sola palabra.

-Era obvio que algún día pasaría, creo que fui una tonta... Pensé que por un momento tu y yo... no, eso no era posible de ninguna manera- le sonrió derrotada, al fin pudo soltar su mano para acariciar la mejilla del hombre que estaba parado frente suyo.

-Está bien, tienes que estar con ella. Creo que será mejor que no nos veamos en un tiempo- desvió la mirada.

-Rukia yo... yo…- tartamudeaba mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, con la cabeza gacha, no podía verla. Si la veía todo eso acabaría, todo el futuro feliz que había visto se desmoronaría. Tenía que ser fuerte por unos minutos más.

-Por favor no digas nada. Estaré ocupada un tiempo, hay que hacer muchas cosas, todavía hay áreas completas que no se reconstruyen, además, creo que necesitamos, revisar a fondo la formación de los distritos de la SS necesitamos mayor justicia. Creo que eso será lo mejor-

Quedo inmóvil hasta que sintió como un copo de nieve se deshacía entre su cabello, no habían pasado más de 15 minutos, estaba hecho. Todo daba vueltas, se sentía mareado y sin aire, como un susurro escucho su voz despidiéndose, miro como se alejaba hacia el otro lado el puente.

-El camino más corto es por este lado- dijo taciturno

-Lo sé, pero prefiero caminar sola- le dedico una sonrisa triste y se fue.

Su silueta comenzó a desdibujarse entre los edificios y la nieve, cada pedazo de su alma dolía, pero estaba bien así lo había decidido. Así comenzaba a construir el final perfecto donde todo lo que los separaba se destruía, donde todos eran felices. Donde para que todos se pudieran mover... él tenía que permanecer estático.

-FIN-

Notas:

Con este fic quiero darle un trato digno a Ichigo Kurosaki, quien durante 10 años, me entretuvo mucho y me dio mucho material para hacer fanfics, de él y de su siempre amada otra mitad Rukia Kuchiki. Sobre el final, puedo decir tantas cosas, que estuvieron mal, tantas, que mejor decidí escribir, para darle una razón, para que él se quedara siempre en su ciudad, se casara, tuviera hijos y fuera una persona tan normal que te das cuenta que su vida terminó con la de Juha Bach... Y pensar menos en Bleach como la gran oda a la mediocridad.

Sobre el nombre original de esta historia que es "Dejar que se destruya" y del cual solo conserve la palabra dejar, lo saque de un fanfic Byaruki de una autora que no recuerdo su nombre , que en sus notas decía que odiaba la historia y nos sabía porque le había puedo así a su fic, sin embargo yo ame esa frase y la interpreto, como como el olvido permanente.

Por favor disfruten este final por mi parte, agradezco a este fandom. Terminaré mis historia como muestra de amor a todas las personas que me leyeron y que me siguen escribiendo.

Con amor Fatua


End file.
